Intro
When starting the Wikia.. Begin with.... Main Features,... follow this outline.. to detailed explainations (I will need to re-format it... I cut & pasted it from my desktop notepad.) Intro Main Features Uncharted Waters Online (UWO) is a MMROPG, set within several timelines during the Age of Exploration as a romantic and historic fictional account of the era. *'Family Friendly..... Good for all Ages' *'Educational (Historical) as well as Entertaining' *'UWO has its own Public/Private/Company.... IM/Voice Chat' *'Form Companies (aka Alliances/Guilds)' *'Free to play (multi-player) with internet connection,' ("download is required", not a browser game, secure connection) (or spend real cash to expidite your gaming position - but real cash is not necessary to play any part of the game) (Japanese currency exchange required) (client servers ??) *No more hack & slash tedious gameplay *Minimal time sensitive quests (ie: no time limit to 30 days ?? to complete a quest or date sensitive special events (held by Netmarble and/or UWO) *It is not just about becoming the strongest player on the server. *Get back to the original game play of exploring new places, cooperating or fighting with other players. *Choose from a peaceful (trader/home/farm), to adventureous (explorer) or hostile (battle ships/pirates) role play *Form Nations, Cities, Businesses and Trade routes *"It will take 3 years to play the game" *Original game in Japan began in the 1990's, has come to the PC English Version, Oct. 1, 2010. LIVE THE AGE OF EXPLORATION *History... comes alive! for your children's current school history *Be the first one to find uncovered ancient historic places and artifacts. *Mapout Trade Routes throughout the World *You can become a Christopher Columbus, Vasco da Gama, or Pirate Drake. *Story Line (Fictional or accurate??) Game objectives: Literally 100's of ways to play this game, *This overview will also serve, as an *"Outline to Getting Started with UWO (Uncharted Waters Online)" *All ("Quoted.. Bold .. End Quotes") are used as topical categories for more detail/procedures, in the order in which you may what to start / learn this game. *'User Interface' (UI), chat, keyboard/hotkeys/mouse operations & screen shots explained *There is not a right or wrong way to participate in the game There is only one "World" *(6) "Nationalities" '''to choose from:' *'Spain ... Spanish Empire *'Portugal ... '''Kingdom of Portugal *'Venice ... 'Republic of Venice *'France ... 'Ancient Régime in France *'The Netherlands ... '''Dutch Republic *England *"Maps"' **'*Starting with Main Nations (home port)' **'Branch to Cities''' **'Branch to Allies (friendlies)' **'Branch to Hostiles (enemies)' **'Branch to Language Required' After choosing from (3) basic "Jobs" '''(aka Guild), *"Adventurer''' (Adventure)" *'"Merchant '(Trader)" *'"Soldier '(Maritime)" Build your "Character" (insert "Starting your Character over" and/or "2nd Character") Begin your "quests" at the "Guild Master (GM)" Facility. Or Begin your "quests" at the "Maritime Academy" and learn the basic game play * You can also "change your Job/Profession" to another at anytime. (and nation?) Follow your "Quests" to expand your "Character", "Aides" and "Ships" into your choice of more than (75) "professions"/occupations/Type , with more than 100 "skills" (and "recipies") to master with 100's of different "items" to work with according to your skills/activity/profession/Job, into forming "Fleets" & "Companies" (aka Administration Facilities) to strengthen your Nation, create Trade Routes and Conquer the World. *'Adventurer (Beginner)' Professions: **-'adventure learner' **'''-explorer''' **'''-surveyor''' **'''-biologist''' **'''-fisher''' **'''-excavator''' **'''-helmsperson''' *'Merchant (Trader) (Beginner') Professions: ** Trader of (production of): Food, Fiber, xx,xx,xx Shipbuilding **'-trade learner' **-foods dealer''' **'''-yarn dealer''' **'''-accountant''' **'''-chandler''' **'''-mineral trader''' **'''-medicine trader''' **'''-animal trader ' ' *'Maritime (Soldier/Battle) (Beginner)' Professions: ' **military learner ' **'mercenary' **'''-bodyguard''' **'''-brigand''' **'''-jr. officer''' *This is only the "Beginner jobs/professions" listing **there are also "Intermediate jobs/professions" **and "Advanced (Master) jobs/professions" **Just like they say, "it will take you 3 years to play this game." **Work hard to become a Maestro of a certain skill. *You can also, "Exchange/gift/give" items/ships/weapons/Ducants (ingame money) ect., with other players *Choose/Create an "Aide" to assist you with your ...... character development?? *Join or Form... a "Fleet" and/or a "Company" (aka Alliance/Guilds) *To strengthen your Nation, create Trade Routes and Conquer the World *There are different "Facilities" per "City" *There are different "NPC's" per "City" (NPC= non-player character, ie: Shop Keeper) *Additional "Quick Links" *Official "Uncharted Waters Online" & "Forum" and "Netmarble"& "Forum" *'Abbreviations' *Trusted & Bad Experience.... "Foreign Exchange Currency" dealers SAIL WITH HISTORICAL SHIPS *Buy or build your''' ships''' such as Hansa cog, Baltic galleon, Spanish carrack, Turkish galley, and English frigate. *Upgrade, enhance, modify, and decorate your ships with thousands of items. STRENGTHEN YOUR NATION TO CONQUER THE WORLD *There are hundreds of neutral cities to conquer take advantage in economy and politics. *Investing a lot of gold into a city is one way to increase your nations?? influence. *Or just fight with current possessing nation to conquer back a city. JOIN 100 VS 100 PVP SEAFIGHT *More than 200 ships engage in a ship battle to take over possession of cities. OWN YOUR APARTMENT AND YOUR ISLAND (FARM) *Buy an apartment in your city and decorate with furnitures and artworks that you like. *Invite your friends and guild members to chat and play together. *Find an unoccupied island and build your own farm to grow fruits and raise pigs. IN-GAME LIVE EVENTS *Several systematic in-game events are run regularly. *Special event will occur with GMs in the game. *Enjoy fireworks at summer night in Venice with your friends. SOPHISTICATED ECONOMY SYSTEM *Economy system in Uncharted Waters Online is very similar to real life. *'Trading goods',' investment', relationship with politics are involved. *There is no fix profit. *Economy will fluctuate time to time with supply and demand of of good. *'Tax and customs' are applied to the game. Reduce tax by''' conquering cities.' *Hundreds of ways to earn money and thousands of '''silkroads and spice routes.' OTHER KEY FEATURES A lot more features are ready in the game such as academic contest, poker game and more. Lore 15:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC)